Drabbles yaoistes alcoolisés
by Calame
Summary: Deux et demi petits drabbles yaoistes sur une étrange soirée alcoolisée entre amis... Au programme, un défi réussi, quelqu'un d'un peu trop bourré, et une magnifique danse. (Yaoi — Alcool — Stupidité — 2 pairings surprise et un MakoHaru — Pas de lemon, mais M quand même) - Je n'ai pas tagué tous les personnages pour un peu de suspense... Héhé...
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo... :3_

_Il y a quelques temps, j'ai écrit deux-trois drabbles sur Free avec de multi-pairings yaoi... Des trucs complètement... illogiques, pour une amie fan de MakoHaru principalement... (Je ne suis pas super fan mais bon...)_

_Warnings pour le premier drabble :_

_\- Yaoi_

_\- Alcool_

_\- Stupidité_

**_\- Banane (?)_**

_Bref. Premier drabble... :3 (Il y en a en tout trois... Enfin deux et demi, puisque le deuxième est un bonus du premier.)_

* * *

Drabble #1 : _« Alcool au féminin »_

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, **elles** allaient arriver. Et il savait bien qu'il suffirait d'une seule goute pour que lui aussi soit perdu. Mais l'adrénaline lui permettait, jusque là, de leur échapper.

Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Bien. Rapidement, il remplit son sac de bouteilles d'eau, et de médicaments contre le mal de crâne. La respiration rapide, il enfonça sa casquette jusqu'aux oreilles, ses yeux rouges scrutant la pénombre.

Il ne les entendait pas, mais elles pouvaient être là… Soudain, un poids s'abattit sur son dos. Se débattant, il ne parvint à se débarrasser de son agresseur, trop lourd pour lui.

« — Alooors, Rin-kun, on essaie de s'échapper…? ricana une voix au souffle chargé d'alcool dans son oreille, le faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds.

— Ma… Mademoiselle Ama-chan ? Non ! Pas vous ! sanglota le jeune homme, écrasé sous le poids de l'ancienne mannequin.

— Shhh, soit un gentil garçon… Gou-chan ! Apporte les cordes ! »

Une silhouette s'avança jusqu'à la victime maintenue au sol. Gou observa son frère en souriant, les joues rougies par la boisson, traînant un tas de cordes avec elle. Avec adresse, la professeure de littérature ligota le pauvre Rin, et se releva en hoquetant de rire.

« — Et bien voilà quand tu veux, onii-chan ! dit joyeusement Gou, ne prêtant pas attention au regard noir de son cher « onii-chan ».

— Mais vous… vous êtes folles ! cria-t-il.

— Non ! Juste des jeunes femmes aimant les défis et l'amûûûr ! s'exclama Amakata, grandiloquente. »

Pour couper court à ses récriminations, Gou fourra une de ses chaussettes entre les lèvres de son frère, qui dû se retenir de vomir. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, avant de se reculer.

« — Un défi est un défi, grand-frère. Si on ne peut pas t'obliger à le dire, on réussira sans ton aide… »

Elle se saisit d'un marqueur rouge, et commença son travail, rendu difficile par l'agitation du nageur, s'essayant à des exercices de souplesse pour lui échapper. Un grognement agacé lui échappa.

« — Tu ne me laisses pas de choix… C'est pour ton bien, tu sais, soupira-t-elle en sortant une bouteille pleine d'un liquide ambré. »

D'un geste vif, elle enleva la chaussette et la remplaça par la bouteille d'alcool. Après quelques suffocations, il se résigna, et se dit que ce sera plus facile s'il ne se souvient de rien… C'est pourquoi il se mit à téter le goulot, avalant l'alcool comme une sucrerie. Une caresse le récompensa.

Finalisant son travail, Gou échangea un regard fier avec son maître yaoiste. Elles se tombèrent dans les bras, se félicitant mutuellement. Une photo pour commémorer l'événement, et elles laissèrent enfin tranquille le pauvre jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Leurs esprits rassasiés de yaoi pour la nuit, leurs gestes ralentis par l'alcool, elles s'endormirent ensemble sur le canapé de l'appartement saccagé par la soirée.

Seul sur le sol de la cuisine, à la merci d'un prédateur, restait le pauvre Rin Matsuoka, à présent imbibé d'alcool. Les cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, les yeux brillants, un filet d'alcool coulant au coin de sa bouche, les joues délicatement rosies, il était presque inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais pourtant l'œuvre des yaoistes, que dis-je, le crime ! était bien visible, sur son torse nu enserré dans des liens solides, sa chemise en lambeaux pendant misérablement. L'encre rouge séchant doucement sur la peau blanche ressortait, et le message bien qu'écrit maladroitement était clair.

Plus nu qu'habillé, somnolait un jeune homme endormi par l'alcool, ayant le message explicite inscrit sur sa peau d'albâtre « J'aime la banane du coach Sasabe », accompagné d'un magnifique cœur.

Oui, tout ceci n'a aucun sens. C'est de l'alcool au féminin.

* * *

_Voilàààà, ah mon dieu je ris... Comment ça c'est pas drôle ? Pas gentil... Snif..._

_Je mettrais la suite ouioui... Comment ça tout de suite ? Comment ça je suis une flemmarde ? Mais tout à fait, héhé._

_Reviews ? :3 Ou je peux aller me rouler en boule là-bas... et pleurer... toute seule... et ne pas mettre de suite... D:_

_(Pour la petite explication : J'ai déliré sur la banane de Sasabe, le truc là qu'il a à la taille... xD)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back... ladies. 8D_

_La raison du "Deux et demi drabbles" réside dans **ça**. Ce **truc**. De 200 mots à tout casser, un bonus au premier... Mais booon... 8D C'est rigolo... mais complètement insensé. Enfin, après j'ai un humour stupide..._

_Warnings deuxième drabble bonus :_

_— Yaoi_

_— Stupidité_

_— Alcool_

_—_**_ Encore plus d'alcool (Beaucouuuuup)_**

_Crack-pairing encore... Héhé..._

* * *

Drabble #2 (Bonus) : _« Alcool au masculin »_

C'était gênant. Très gênant. Mais après tout, personne n'était là, ou du moins personne n'était assez réveillé pour comprendre. Et de toute façon, lui non plus ne comprenait pas très bien.

La vue trouble, il contemplait sans frémir le corps alangui sur le sol froid. Un coulis de bave glissait sur son menton, mais il n'en avait cure, se délectant du corps à demi-nu tremblant.

Vraiment, s'il se rapprochait, et s'allongeait délicatement sur son petit Rin-kun, passablement ivre, c'était simplement parce qu'il semblait avoir froid, se disait innocemment son esprit, tout aussi imbibé d'alcool. Et puis le pauvre, avec ce qu'il était écrit sur son alléchant torse, il devait être traumatisé…

Et s'il le serrait dans ses bras, c'était parce que lui aussi avait un peu froid. La preuve, il frémissait ! Frémissait de bonheur, cela va de soit. Pourtant, le pauvre tremblait toujours. Peut-être fallait-il le réchauffer plus… profondément.

L'esprit totalement embrumé par l'alcool, il descendit une de ses grandes mains halées vers le petit soldat de son requin d'eau douce. Haletant, il l'observa doucement soulever ses paupières sous la caresse. Il lui sourit, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin.

Il y eut quelques secondes de latence, avant que Rin n'émerge vraiment. Et pousse un hurlement.

« CAPITAINE MIKOSHIBA ?! »

Stop. Ceci était une blague. Oui, il y a une caméra cachée. La police des chats sait tout. C'est l'alcool au masculin !

* * *

_Bon bon bon... Je vais me pendre je crois... Héhé... 8D_

_Suite à cette merde intergalactique, il y aura en dessert un MakoHaru bieeeeen chauuuuud... Héhé..._

_(Faut que j'arrête avec mes "Héhé" de vieille perverse. xD)_

_Reviews ? :3 (Et je danserais la macarena. Eeeet ouais. Kessk'vouzallezfaiiiire ? ouo)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dernier drabble... MakoHaru... Herm... Je suis gênée..._

_Je vais me cacher au fond d'un trou, je vous retrouve à la fiiiin..._

_Warnings troisième drabble :_

_— Yaoi_

_— Alcool_

_— **Danse**_

_— **Matraque... ?**_

_— **CHAUD AAAAAAAAAH**_

_**/!\ HOT LOL /!\**_

_Bwef. Je vais mourir._

* * *

Drabble #3 : _« Talk dirty to me »_

Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau, suivant le rythme de la musique. Une fine pellicule de sueur soulignait ses formes, sublimant la silhouette athlétique. Pourquoi avait-il accepté, vraiment ? Voulait-il le tuer ? Il souffla un gémissement gêné, replaçant son pantalon devenu bien trop serré en même temps que l'ambiance alourdie s'échauffait.

Même si leur manageuse et leur entraîneuse étaient parties à la poursuite du pauvre Rin, et que les fauteurs de trouble souhaitant le voir effectuer son gage s'étaient esquivés il ne savait où (l'ancien capitaine Mikoshiba, son petit-frère et Nagisa, ainsi que Rei), il a pourtant tenu à le faire.

Il ne parvenait à détacher ses yeux du corps agile glissant souplement le long d'une barre de fer, avec le professionnalisme d'un vrai strip-teaseur spécialisé dans la pole dance. Oui. Parce qu'il ne semblait aucunement gêné par ce qu'il faisait, ses traits étaient figés dans une expression neutre qui le frustrait.

Mais vraiment, Haru-chan était obligé de mettre ces vêtements ? Et la matraque ! Pourquoi Rin avait accepté de fournir un de ses uniformes de policier pour le « jeu » des yaoistes qui leur servait d'amies ?

Et tout le monde s'était prêté à ce « jeu » ! Même Nitori et Rei ! Mais c'est incroyable ! Enfin… Bon sang, qu'il arrête de se frotter comme… comme un animal en chaleur contre cette barre ! Mais… Mais où va cette matraque ? Non non non, ne met pas tes fesses en avant !

Paniqué, Makoto se leva brusquement et arrêta la matraque avant qu'elle ne se glisse insidieusement entre le sublime –il fallait le dire– fessier du petit nageur. Il soupira de soulagement, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à son meilleur ami bien trop tentateur.

Bien mal lui en prit car, vexé, mais très légèrement –nous parlons là de Haruka Nanase–, il reçut une tape dans son épaule de la part de son cher dauphin. Grimaçant, il baissa les yeux sur son petit protégé.

Encore une fois, il devrait regretter. Mais il fallait croire que ce soir-là, son esprit avait de fortes pulsions suicidaires. Sous son regard ébahi, son petit camarade adoré récupéra l'érotique matraque et le repoussa d'une main, gentiment.

Le spectacle continua, donc. La chemise déjà tombée, le pantalon déboutonné, des menottes tournoyant dans une de ses mains et l'objet de torture caressant la peau blanche… C'est moi ou il fait chaud ?

Makoto désespérait. Il voulait sa mort, sans aucun doute. Il gigotait, mal à l'aise, s'étant rassit sur le canapé. Canapé judicieusement installé face à la barre maléfique où s'amusait Haruka… Parce que oui, un infime sourire se dévoilait sur les lèvres rosées.

Enfin le vil, –et habituellement taciturne– jeune homme décida de l'achever. Se plaçant face à sa victime, ou son prédateur selon le point de vue, il plaqua son bassin contre la barre de fer réchauffée par sa chaleur corporelle, et s'abaissa lentement en ondulant des hanches et écartant ses cuisses.

Le pauvre brun ne put détacher son regard de la matraque glissant à nouveau sur la peau de son tortionnaire. Lorsqu'elle se frotta à l'entre-jambe du faux policier, et que celui-ci fut totalement assis sur ses talons, le danseur laissa échapper un gémissement sifflant.

En réponse à la nouvelle provocation, un profond grognement rauque vibra entre ses lèvres serrées. Rougissant violement, il lui demanda à mi-voix, ce qu'il attendait de lui. Seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit explicitement.

Tendant sa main gantée au fin poignet menotté vers Makoto, Haruka susurra sans pudeur le refrain de la musique accompagnant sa danse, abattant les dernières réticences de son ami.

_« Talk dirty to me. »_

* * *

_... Je suis décédée. Et en plus je suis même pas fan du MakoHaru. )':_

_Je dois apprendre à respirer à nouveau... x.x_

_Ch'tite review pliiiiiz... Snif... D8_

_(Je confirme que c'est le dernier drabble.)_


End file.
